


I've Got Your Back

by aprime810



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprime810/pseuds/aprime810
Summary: Bertholdt is struggling to sleep, but thankfully Reiner is there to help.





	

Reiner slowly opened his eyes to darkness.

He groaned and sat up, trying to get his bearings as his mind crept back into consciousness. It had to be the middle of the night. What was this all about? He'd been sleeping just like usual, lying on his back under the blanket with his fluffy pillow under his head. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

But something felt... off. He glanced beside him and found that he was alone. The blanket had been tossed aside and the sheets were cold to the touch. But the bedroom door was slightly open, allowing a sliver of dim light to enter from the main room. Was Bertholdt awake?

Curious and concerned, Reiner slid out of bed and went to investigate. He didn't even bother putting clothes on over his boxers. Nothing else mattered until he made sure Bertholdt was alright.

A sweet waft of tea caught Reiner's attention as soon as he stepped into the main room. Only the lamp was on in the corner, illuminating the couch and the lone figure on the cushion. Bertholdt sat huddled up in a blanket, knees pulled to his chest and hands wrapped tightly around a mug.

Reiner stopped at the entryway, squinting at the light and blinking in confusion. "Bertl."

Bertholdt glanced up at Reiner's voice. Exhaustion hung heavy on his face, but there was an alertness in his green eyes that concerned Reiner.

"Why are you up?"

Worry and guilt filled those green eyes. "...I couldn't sleep."

"Nightmare?"

Bertholdt looked down and nodded slowly.

Reiner grunted and joined his boyfriend on the couch. He pulled a length of blanket over himself and put an arm around Bertholdt's shoulders, letting him snuggle up against him. Warmth radiated off of Bertholdt's bronze skin as he pressed his bare back to Reiner's chest. There were still traces of stickiness on his body, no doubt from sweating buckets when he was sleeping. Reiner didn't mind though. He was used to this.

They both sat in silence, Bertholdt taking occasional sips of his tea. Reiner knew not to press. If Bertholdt wanted to talk to him, fine. But Reiner wasn't about to make him revisit any awful thoughts, especially if they were bad enough to warrant getting out of bed. Bertholdt just needed some time to calm down.

After a few quiet minutes, he finally spoke up. "...It was another one. Where we're fighting to survive, but we're both hurt and... and we can't do it anymore..."

This again. Reiner gave him a gentle squeeze. "They're just dreams, Bert."

"I know... But they feel so real."

Reiner frowned. Bertholdt had been having dreams of this sort for a long time, but it had been a while since the last one had terrorized him.

"They might feel like they're really happening, but everything's okay. You're okay, and I'm okay," Reiner said, trying to make his deep voice as calming as he could. He ran his fingers through Bertholdt's hair and stroked his cheek with a thumb. "I'm right here with you, alright? Whenever you need me, wherever, I'll be there for you."

Bertholdt hummed softy and relaxed in Reiner's arms, resting his head back onto his shoulder.

Warm breath tickled Reiner's cheek when he kissed Bertholdt's nose. "I've got your back, no matter what."

"And I've got yours," Bertholdt said quietly. "Thank you, Reiner."

"Anytime." Reiner let Bertholdt finish his tea before speaking up again. "Feeling better?"

Bertholdt nodded with a grateful smile.

"Okay. Let's try to get some sleep."

Reiner took Bertholdt's hand and led him back to bed. They cuddled up together under the blanket, Reiner wrapping his arm around Bertholdt from behind. He placed a tender kiss on his boyfriend's neck, right on his nape.

"I've always got your back, Bertl. Remember that."

Another little hum from Bertholdt. "I will."

Reiner smiled and closed his eyes, giving Bertholdt one last squeeze.

Everything was back to normal, and they were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I might still be a little in denial, so I wanted something nice and sweet to help me feel better. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
